Regeneration Info
Nanobot regeneration has been something of a mystery for most players and wasn't able to be fully analyzed until the recent 1.5.1 patch which included the Overheat Indicator on your resource bars. After spending a couple hours testing, recording, and analyzing the results of these regeneration rates I can safely say it makes a lot of sense and seems to be balanced quite well. 'How does it reset?' *So to understand this you first need to understand that there is a running 60 minute history of deployment activity being tracked by the server at any given time. If you started with no deployments over the last hour then your first deployment would be considered deployment #1 and future deployments would accumulate against this counter until 60 minutes have passed from that first deployment and start bringing your total deployment counter back down. 'What does it mean when my Scope says I'm "Overheated"?' *This is the games way of telling you that the time it takes to recover (regenerate) your nanobots is going to be diminished (less effective) during the period in which you are "Overheated". 'How many levels of "Overheated" are there?' *Though there are 3 visible levels on the Overheat Indicator in the game there are in fact 5 different levels of overheating your scope. The first 2 levels do not trigger the "Overheated" indication even though you are regenerating at a slightly diminished speed. *Level 3 of overheating is when the game triggers your "Overheated" indicator and you start seeing more visibly a slower regeneration speed. This appears as a mix of gray and red. *Level 4 of overheating is a more pronounced and brighter red and regeneration is also more visibly slower. *Level 5 of overheating is very obvious to spot, the indicator becomes red hot colored and your regeneration speed slows to an absolute crawl. 'How many deployments does it take to overheat?' *The 1st, invisible, level of overheating occurs on your 3rd deployment within a 60 minute window and slows your baseline regeneration by 20% *The 2nd level, also invisible, occurs on your 6th deployment within a 60 minute window and slows your baseline regeneration by 40% *The 3rd level, visible, occurs on your 10th deployment and slows your baseline regeneration by 60% *The 4th level, visible, occurs on your 15th deployment and slows your baseline regeneration by 80% *The 5th and last level, very visible, occurs on your 21st deployment, slowing your baseline regeneration by 95% and carries on after that until your oldest deployments in 60 minutes start to fall outside of the tracked history, or window, bringing you back under 21 deployments. 'So what does that mean??' *Below is a chart to give you more specifics around these regeneration speeds. To summarize though, as you launch more and more nano's you being to regenerate them at a much slower speed. 'What about Energy Regeneration Rates?' *These follow a similar table as the Nanos and are as follows. 'So how often should I deploy to be efficient?' *That depends on what level you are, at the low levels hitting a visible overheat indicator is very easy as the regeneration rate recovers your nanos almost instantly before you start overheating and so you can get more out there more quickly. At the higher levels a good practice is to come back every 15-20 minutes and deploy as many as you can. Rapid deployment is a common practice and with this approach will ensure you hover between 6 to 15 deployments (and their associated regeneration rates) which isn't too bad. Author's Note: If you have any questions or comments, please ask them in the comments section below or message me directly (Darkiran) on the QONQR Forums.